warpiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Tips
Recruiting Crew You can sometimes get crew members to join you after winning a battle or you can scout for them at the Tavern. Can't beat an enemy? Think about upgrading ships. This adds a lot of combat power to your fleet. Scouting Lineup The scouting lineup changes several times a day. Rare pirates can appear, so check the Tavern often. Wanted Posters Gathering a certain number of wanted posters / Pirate Reward scrolls of a particular pirate will let you scout him as an ally after completion. Completing some quests will give you wanted posters / Pirate Reward scrolls. Blueprints Upgrading ships past a certain point requires blueprints. They can be acquired from enemies during quests or in quests in Treasure Island. Melee and Gunners Pirates are broadly split into melee types and gunner types. Melee types are for assaults, while gunner types have high firepower. Discovering Hidden Quests Clearing some quests can sometimes result in finding hidden ones. Your friends will be able to find them too, at times. Expanding Crew Limit Combining the same pirate characters increases the number of crew members that you can have a character join. Leveling Up Your Crew Crew members do not level up in battle but giving them Food will level them up. Max level is 5. Pirates: Gunning skill The gunning skill stat possessed by gunner type pirates increases the firepower of the warship they are on. Loot Defeating enemy ships and pirates may drop loot or crew members. Pirates: Loading Skill The loading skill stat possessed by gunner type pirates decreases the time for performing attacks and support of the warship they are on. Sub-stories ''' Clearing the main story on each map unlocks sub-story quests for you to enjoy. '''Awakening Quests Leveling up a pirate will unlock an awakening quest which can make them stronger after completion. Talk to them while you are in your hideout to start the quest. Combination Enhancement You can level pirates up by using other pirates you don't need. Go to the training grounds to access the menu to level them up. Evolution Once evolved, the pirate’s number of stars and level cap will increase. Evolving requires pirates with the same number of stars, and that number of pirates as well. Awakening Clearing an awakening quest causes that character to awaken (characters of all types can awaken). Awakening causes them to learn skills. Ship sub-equipment Leveling a ship to a certain point allows it to gain sub-equipment. Sub-equipment has various effects, and can each be upgraded. Ship main equipment A ship's basic function depends on its main equipment. Upgrading and leveling a ship increases its abilities. Learning skills Some pirates learn new skills by leveling up. Awakenings will always result in learning a new skill. Main guns During battle, you can tap to fire the mother ship's main guns. Sinking enemy ships increases ammo, so take them down one after another. PVP Gather medals in PVP, and trade them for items. High ranking will also offer special rewards. Defense settings If you're attacked in PVP, the ships you set up for defense will meet them. Fend them off with a powerful fleet. Missions Clearing missions gives you rewards. They're also useful for learning the game, so try them out. Warship range Warships each have their own range. Long range ships like the Long Ballista can fire straight into the heart of the enemy. S'couting' You can hire pirates and crew by scouting. You might also find cheap items or rare pirates at times. Treasure island Treasure Island, accessed from the special map, offers daily quests and hidden quests. Bloodlines These are hard maps where HP does not recover after battle. You can recover and restart 1 time a day. You obtain better stuff the further you go. Daily quests Treasure Island offers different quests daily. You can obtain lots of resources and blueprints from enemies here. Stamina Playing quests consumes stamina. 1 stamina recovers every 3 minutes of real time. Targets Usually, pirates and ships will attack the closest enemy. Therefore, it's recommended that you set pirates and ships with high HP in the front, since they're targeted the most. Dropped Items Defeating enemy pirates and ships has a chance to drop various items and crew.